


Stay With Me

by seveillon



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, First Time, Gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Teen Romance, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren worked through their problems and their relationship is stronger than ever. They take their love to the next step...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 7: Soulmates
> 
> And so our story draws to a close, these hormonal, awkward, teenage boys have been through quite a bit, but they worked it out. Thank you for staying with me through the week with these two children, I had a lot of fun writing these stories.
> 
> Please note the rating change.
> 
> Read parts 1-6 and all the drama that led up to now here: [1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4054402)/[2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4061533)/[3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4066546)/[4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4073800)/[5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4077931)/[6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4085428)  
> God I hope those are the right links.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy these two being dorks and fucking

We drove past a lame carnival on the way to work one day. We counted about five rides, tow of them specifically for children under the age of 8, and six game stations. It was a suitable size for our little town.

“We should go,” Levi said.

“Really?” That was one thing I didn’t expect to hear from him. Levi wasn’t a fan of being in large groups of people, they tended to put him on edge. He preferred much quieter places with fewer people who minded their own business.

Levi shrugged. “I haven’t been to one of these things since I was a kid, when my dad was still around. I think it would be fun to go with you. Does tonight work?”

I reached over to rest my hand on his thigh. “I’d love to go. We can get fat off fried dough and play shitty games all night long.” I lightly squeezed his thigh, hoping to convey my happiness at his suggestion. Levi gasped, jerking the wheel of the car in surprise. “Whoops. . . .” I said, laughing. I removed my hand from his thigh and folded them neatly in my lap.

“You ass, don’t do that!” Levi blindly swatted at me with one hand.

“Hey, now! Both hands on the wheel!”

Levi rolled his eyes but obliged. We got to work without any more driving mishaps. Mostly because Levi forced me to keep my hands to myself.

The workday passed by excruciatingly slow, even though we were extremely busy. Usually when it gets busy like this I barely have any time to think about the time, but today I was a bundle of excited nerves, anxiously looking forward to my night at the carnival with Levi. The nursery was so slammed with business that I only saw Levi twice during the day when I had to run up to the front to bring customers their plants. He always gave me a sweet smile. On my way out I would walk behind the counter, lightly brushing my fingers over his lower back. His reaction was hilarious. Levi’s lips would part slightly, like they were begging to be kissed, and he’d stand up just a bit straighter.

Thankfully, the workday did end. I climbed exhausted into Levi’s car. “Ugh, take me home,” I begged. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Only so you can shower and change your clothes, but then I’ll be back to bring you to the carnival!”

I washed and changed quickly, knowing Levi only needed about five minutes in the shower, so I should be expecting him a back very soon. I really didn’t have long to wait.

The carnival was in full swing when he arrived that night. So many kids _everywhere._ Levi and I glanced at each other. “Well, we’re here,” he said, “might as well play those games.” We linked our fingers together and walked up to the first stand. It was one of those games where you had to hit the ball off the top of a bottle. Levi had better aim than I did so he took this one. He knocked over two out of three balls.

“Hey! Good shots, man,” said the attendant. “You can pick your prize from this wall.” They gestured to a row of small prizes, including an inflatable sword.

Levi pointed to the lame sword. “I’d like that one please.” The attendant handed him the soft, plastic sword before turning to the next group of people.

“Really? That’s what you choose?” I jokingly criticized his decision.

“Mmhm, just so I could do this,” he said and whacked me in the ribs.

I yelped, even though it didn’t hurt. “You ass!” I wrestled the hand that held the sword, bringing my body to his. We stood face to face, barely breathing. I leaned down and kissed him.

We walked around for about an hour, playing a few more games here and there, but we couldn’t seem to win anything else. Instead of playing another game I ordered us fried dough to share, there was no way I could finish one all on my own.

“Maybe we should go back to my house soon,” I suggested, licking one of my fingers. I dipped it into the pile of powdered sugar on our plate.

“Yeah?” Levi asked.

“Yes,” I said reaching over to run my finger down his cheek, leaving a streak of sugar behind.

Levi gasped, “You ass!” He rubbed it off viciously, he hated being dirty. I laughed and passed him a napkin.

“Come on, babe, let’s go.”

We drove back to the house silently, our hands resting together between us. “The Rain” by Oh Wonder played quietly over the speakers. I couldn’t help peeking out of the corner of my eye, watching him so focused, driving us back to my place. There was a heavy weight in the air, the weight of knowledge. We both knew what was going to happen when we got back to my house, but neither one of us wanted to say it.

The car pulled into the driveway, setting off the automatic light. We walked to the door hand in hand. Silently we took our jackets off, laying them on the couch. I led Levi upstairs to my room and pushed him softly against my bed. His eyes widened a little, nerves finally making themselves known.

“Do you want me to put on some music?” I asked, hoping it would help both of us relax. I had done this many times before, but Levi hadn’t, and I wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible. That was also why we waited so long, I never wanted him to feel pressured.

Levi nodded, resituating himself on my bed.

I turned on the stereo. “Is There Somewhere” began drifting out of the speakers. I snorted, how fucking fitting. Turning back to face Levi I said, “If you want to stop at any time, please tell me.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” He promised. “Come here.” He held out a hand, silently begging me to come to bed. I accepted the invitation, crawling all over him.

I kissed him everywhere, over his lips, down his neck. I pushed up his shirt, revealing his toned abs that I loved so much. Slowly I dragged my tongue down, teasing him at the edge of his pants, cupping him gently.

“Eren, please,” Levi shifted uncomfortably. I felt him growing hard under my hand, taking it as my queue to pull his pants off. Levi sat up, wrapping his hands over my hips. “Take this off,” he said, yanking at my shirt. Immediately after my shirt was off Levi began kissing me, touching my body everywhere. I grinded my hips down against his, dragging a moan from his lips. No more time was wasted getting off all our clothes.

I pushed him back onto the pillow, whispering in his ear, “I want to be inside you.”

Levi let out a throaty growl, “God, yes, please.”

I grabbed the bottle of lube from my nightstand, lathering up my fingers and Levi generously. I peeked through my eyelashes, a question in my eyes, waiting from his yes. Levi bit his lip, nodding to signal he was ready. “Just relax,” I said, slowly inserting one finger, massaging him tenderly.

His head snapped back in pleasure. “Oh my god,” he sobbed. I took that as a tip to insert another finger. I stretched him wider, reveling in his writhing body, his whimpers. He was taking this very well. I laid a kiss high on his inner thigh, breathing heavy over his hard cock. My tongue traced a pattern up, around, and over, teasing him.  “Eren, please!” He practically shouted.

A slow smile spread across my face, and I removed my fingers, laughing as he complained about the emptiness. “Shh, don’t worry.” My fingers left him but turned to myself. I was hard as a rock. I lathered myself up and nudged against his entrance, making his eyes widen at the new sensation. Hitching his legs up to my shoulders I guided myself calmly inside, slowly expanding him, letting him adjust to every inch of me. My head dropped in pleasure. _God he was so tight. . . ._

When I was all the way in I forced myself to stay there for a minute. “How are you?” I asked.

Levi’s eyes were unfocused, his hands knotted in the bedsheets. “Good enough,” he sighed.

“Can I move?” This restraint was very difficult, all I wanted to do was fuck him.

“Mmm, yes.”

I began to leisurely move in and out, gradually increasing my speed. “Touch yourself,” I commanded him. Levi’s hand grabbed his cock and began pumping in time with my thrusts. I could tell from the look on his face and the inhuman noises he was making that he wasn’t going to last long.

“Ahh!” Levi screamed. “Holy shit holy shit holy shit,” he chanted. I had found the spot. I shifted our position for better access, and was rewarded with strangled shouts from Levi. “Please, yes, please! God!” He came everywhere, completely covering his hand and stomach. I wasn’t far behind. A few more thrusts and I shouted out my own pleasure, collapsing next to him on the bed, completely and utterly spent.

With a grunt Levi turned over to look at me, brushing my sweat soaked hair back from my brow. “I want to spend my life with you,” he whispered.

I clutched him to my chest, tangling our legs.

We may be young and reckless, but I had no doubt we could last. Through all our mistakes, our petty little arguments, there’s no one I would rather spend the night with. I wanted to feel his body when I fell asleep at night and wake up to see his face.

I breathed deeply into his neck. “You have me,” I promised him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr seveillon.tumblr.com


End file.
